My First Date with the Godfather
by jilly74
Summary: Takes place after "Sectionals" - Will and Emma plan a first date that doesn't go exactly as planned.


_**OK, before anyone gets upset, I am working on the next chapter of Falling Away, but this little diddy came to me last night, and I had to get it out of my head. **_

* * *

_There are so many things you don't know about me, and I cannot wait to introduce them all to you. _

His words rang loud and clear in my head as I stepped into my condo. I was going to have dinner at his house tonight. _**TONIGHT. **_I almost hadn't made it through the rest of the day just thinking about it, along with all the possibilities that came with it.

Slipping out of my work attire, I turned on the water in the shower and stepped under the warm water, washing away the grime of the work day and trying to relax. Unfortunately, the idea of being in Will's apartment with him cooking for me - being alone with him, did nothing but heighten my excitement.

I stepped out of the shower and hurried to my closet to find the perfect outfit. I didn't want to look like I'd tried too hard, but I didn't want to be too comfortable, either. This _**was **_technically our first date. Deciding on a simple yellow blouse and a pair of black Capri pants, I laid them out on my bed. After finding the perfect shoes, I retreated back to the bathroom.

After meticulously styling my hair and reapplying my makeup, I glanced over to the clock. I still had over an hour before I was supposed to be there. The waiting was going to kill me, I was sure of it. Unable to find anything on the television, I decided to play Bejeweled on my phone. That always seemed to kill time. Picking up my phone, I noticed the missed call and voicemail messages waiting for me. I quickly dialed into my voicemail system, and my face dropped as I listened to the frantic message coming through the receiver:

_Um, Emma - Hi, it's Will. I am so sorry…I - I'm not going to be able to hold up my end of the date tonight…My cousin Mark…his wife…"_

The signal apparently dropped, and the line went silent for a moment.

"…_I'm on my way to the hospital right now to be there…I am really sorry, and promise I will make it up to you."_

I hit the end call button on my phone and slipped into my shoes. I might be out of line, but Will sounded so upset, I needed to be with him. If something had happened to a member of his family, I wanted to be there for support.

I dialed his number in route to the hospital. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. "Will, hey - it's me. I am on my way to General right now - please, if you get this message before I arrive and you or your family need anything, please give me a call." I hung up and continued to drive, silently cursing the unusually heavy traffic in town.

Pulling into the hospital, I found a spot in the parking deck and made my way to the information desk. The heavy-set woman behind the desk looked up at me. "Yes, I'm trying to find out what room Mark Schuester is in. He was just brought in today."

She turned from me and typed the name into her computer. "Ma'am, we don't have a Mark Schuester listed as a patient, but his wife Julia is. She's in Fourth West. Take the Decatur Street elevators to the fourth floor and turn left as you exit."

Thanking her, I reached into my purse to grab a tissue. Using it to punch the buttons on the elevator, I pressed the correct button and waited for the doors to close. I was thankful to be the only person on the elevator; I was tired of the stares that I got when I did such things.

As the doors opened, I turned to the left and the sight that was in front of me almost brought me to tears. Will was sitting in the floor of the long corridor. His head was in his hands, his fingers weaving through the unkempt waves. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure I didn't want to. I couldn't handle the image of him crying.

It was with shock that I watched his hands come away from his face, a big smile gracing them as the little brown haired girl ran into his arms. "I found you, Will," she said, her smile equaling his as she hugged him. "You didn't hide very good."

He stood up and swept her into his arms. "I don't know how you found me, Kaylee. You're just too good at hide and seek."

His back was to me now, and I couldn't help but smile at the image in front of me.

"Will, there's a strange lady staring at us."

He turned around, and I threw my hand up to wave at him, now embarrassed for being here.

"Kaylee," he said, tapping the little girl on her nose, "…that's my good friend Emma." He put her down on the floor and reached into his pocket, handing her a dollar bill. "How about you go back to the waiting room and find Aunt Doodle - you can buy a candy bar while Mommy can't tell you not to eat it."

She happily took the dollar from him and started back into the waiting room. He started toward me, and my anxiousness grew. "Emma. What are you doing here?"

I stepped backward, feeling stupid for coming now. "Um, I got your message - it cut out in the middle. All I heard was that your cousin and his wife, and that you were headed down here. You sounded, well - distraught. I got worried. I called and left you a message…"

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. "So you did." He smiled at me. "Jules - she's not due for another 6 weeks, but the boys had another plan. They're doing the C-section right now."

"You mean?"

He smiled. "Yeah, she's having twins. I'm their godfather, so I figured I should be here."

_What have you done, Emma?_ I said to myself. _You're barging in on a family moment…_

"As you should," I said, returning his smile. "I was just worried about you. I'll be going…"

"No, please don't," he said, reaching for my hand. "Stay. It won't be much longer. Come wait with me."

Reluctantly I nodded my hand, and as we reached the door to the waiting room, I heard his name.

"Will?"

We both turned to see a man, and instantly I could see the family resemblance. He was dressed in scrubs, so I could only guess that this was his cousin Mark.

"I was just coming to tell you - they're here."

We waited as Mark caught up to us, and all entered the waiting room together. I recognized Will's Mother immediately.

Mark spoke. "They're here - Hunter Mason was born at 6:48, and Taylor Renae was born at 6:50."

Kaylee looked up at her father. "Taylor Renae? Why did you name my baby brother after a girl?"

Mark reached down and snuggled his oldest daughter. "Because, she's a sister!"

Kaylee let out a scream so loud that I wanted to cover my ears. "A SISTER! YAY!" She started to dance about the room, singing a song about her new siblings. "_I gotta brother and a sister yay….I gotta brother and a sister…HOORAY!"_

Mark turned his attentions to Will's mother, hugging and kissing her. When he made his way to Will, they shook hands before hugging. "Will, they're beautiful." He turned to look at me. "You must be Emma. I've heard so much about you." He reached out to shake my hand, and I looked to Will, who reached over to take my hand into his.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." I nodded and tried to ignore his strange look. "I'm sorry to crash such a family moment…"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Emma, as much as Will talks about you, I feel like you're family already."

I turned to see Will's face flush red. "Well, congratulations are in order."

Will chimed in. "Are they alright? I mean - being early and such?"

Mark turned his attentions back to his cousin as he lifted Kaylee back into his arms. "They'll need a few days in the NICU, but yeah - Dr. Samuels thinks they'll be just fine." He looked at Kaylee. "I came to get you - we need to get you ready to go meet your brother and sister."

I watched as Mark and Kaylee made their way down the hall before taking a seat beside Will. I was uncomfortable, and he could tell. "I am so sorry, Will - I feel terribly for…"

He held up his hand for me to be quiet. "It's no big deal, Emma. Really. I was going to call you later, anyway. See if you wanted to go out for coffee. We didn't expect the twins for at least another few weeks, so - when Mark called, I was concerned."

We sat in near silence for a few minutes, the only conversation being between Will's Mother and I exchanging the usual pleasantries.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He looked at me, and I could tell he was puzzled. "Thank me for what?"

"Taking my hand back there." I started to fidget, but he stilled my hands once again with his.

"It's OK, I understand."

A nurse stepped in at that minute to let us know that they had the babies in the nursery now, if we wanted to come look we were welcome. Will allowed his Mother to go first, then he placed his hand on the small of my back as we exited the waiting room. As we reached the long row of glass windows, I looked over at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He waved to Kaylee through the window as she looked up to us at the window, pointing down to the two squirming newborns lying in the isolettes below her.

We watched for a moment before Will's Mother turned to us. "Will, honey, I need to get home. Your father and I have an early flight tomorrow."

Will smiled as he embraced his mother. "Be careful and have fun in Hawaii."

She kissed his cheek and then turned to me. "Emma, nice to see you again. Hope you'll both come for dinner sometime."

I watched as she walked toward the elevator until Will's voice caught my attention. "Do you mind?" He nodded toward his cousin, who was motioning for him to come in. "This hospital lets godparents go in to see the babies."

"No, of course not," I answered. "I need to be going anyway."

He smiled. "Emma, please, stay?"

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be right here."

Minutes later, I watched as a now scrubs-clad Will appeared behind the glass, lifting one of the tiny wrapped bundles from the isolette. I couldn't hear a word he was saying, but the look of love and compassion on his face said everything. He kissed the tiny bundle, then gently lay him down. Taking the same amount of time with the pink wrapped bundle, he coddled and loved the little girl before placing her back into her isolette. I watched as he and his cousin Mark, along with Kaylee, exited the NICU.

I walked back toward the main hall, and as their voices approached, I smiled. "No, that shouldn't be a problem. When will they be here again?"

It was Mark's voice that I heard now. "Well, they left as soon as I called, and it's a 12 hour drive. They should be here around five tomorrow morning."

Will's voice spoke next. "Kaylee, can we have a sleepover at your house?"

The little girl let out another shrill shriek. "Yes! Can Emma come too? PLEASE?"

I was shocked to hear my name. Will's voice rang through the hallway as their voices came closer. "Well, I was going to see if Emma wanted to go eat with us, but I'm not sure about the sleepover part. She might not have any pajamas…"

I could see them now, and the small girl ran toward me. "Miss Emma, will you go to eat with me and Will, then have a sleepover at my house?" She started jumping up and down. "Please, please with pretty sparkles and cherries and butterflies?"

I looked up at Will, who was looking at me with a surprised look on his face. "Would you at least go eat with us?"

I smiled. "I would be honored."

The four of us made our way down to the parking garage, where Will transferred Kaylee's booster into his newly acquired, more reliable vehicle. I started toward my car, but he called out to me. "Emma, ride with us."

I smiled as I turned back. Will opened my door and made sure I was in safely before closing it, making his way around to the driver's side. As he backed the car out of the spot, Kaylee's voice rang out from the back. "Will, can we go to McDonald's? They have Barbie toys. And Hot Wheels toys for boys."

He looked over at me. I wasn't keen on the idea, but I needed to start getting over some of my obsessions. Besides, would it really kill me? I didn't want to think on that, but regardless, it was time spent with Will. I nodded. "That's fine with me."

"OK, Kaylee - McDonald's it is, but - " He turned to look at me. "Are you alright with this?"

I swallowed my doubts and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Really, I was a wreck inside, but thousands of people ate at fast food establishments every day, and no one had ever died, right?

Pulling into the restaurant, I smiled as Will glanced into the backseat. "Remember my rule?"

Kaylee smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Emma, wait for Will at the end of the car, OK?"

I smiled as I opened my door. As I walked to the end, Kaylee looked up at me. "OK, grab the hand of the tallest person and hold on tight while we cross the street." I looked over at Will, who already had Kaylee's hand in his. "C'mon, Emma, we can't cross without you holding Will's hand."

Will smiled and looked at me. "It's the rule, I'm sorry." Meekly, I took his hand into mine as we crossed through the parking lot and to the door. Will let go of my hand and opened the door for us both, then turned to us. "Kaylee, why don't you show Emma our favorite booth, and I'll go order. What would you like?"

"CHEESEBURGER HAPPY MEAL!"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "It's always the same thing. What about you?"

Not being an expert, I just called out the first thing I could think of. "Cheeseburger and fries, I guess. - Water to drink."

As will took his place in the queue, Kaylee took my hand and led me to a round booth near the center of the restaurant. As we sat down, I removed my anti-bacterial wipes and hand sanitizer from my purse and began to wipe down the table. I could see the little girl looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"You're pretty."

I looked up from my tedious wiping and smiled at her. "Well, thank you. You're very pretty yourself."

She smiled her toothy grin. "You're nicer than Terri was. She called me a little brat."

I fought back the evil thoughts that filled my head at the thought of Will's ex-wife. "Well, she was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

I looked up to see Will standing at the table. He sat the tray down and scooted in to sit beside Kaylee and directly across from me. I squeezed a little hand sanitizer into my hands and looked at the little girl beside me, who had held out her hand. I squeezed some into her hand and then offered the bottle to Will, who took some as well. Will handed my food across the table to me, then grabbed one of two boxes from the tray, handing it to the little girl between us. She opened the box, pulling out a plastic wrapped toy. "Look Will - I got the Princess Barbie - now all I need is the Mermaid one and I'll have them all." She reached into her box and removed her cheeseburger, and as she did, I heard will groan.

"What? Is everything alright?"

He winked at me from across the table, then looked down at Kaylee. "Would you look at that? They gave me a girl toy, too." He pulled a similar plastic wrapped toy from his box. "And it's a Mermaid."

The little girl started to bounce up and down in her seat. "Oh, Will, PLEASE? Can I have it?"

He smiled at me, then at her. "I think I could be convinced. What are you gonna give me for it? Twenty dollars?"

Her smile faded. "I don't have any money. But, I have some in my piggy bank, you can have that."

I looked at Will and noticed the smile on his face. "Or, you could just give me a big hug and kiss."

The little girl was on her knees in an instant, her arms wrapping around Will as she pressed her small lips to his cheek. "You need to shave. You're ouchy!"

I laughed as she looked at Will. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But here…" He handed the small package over to Kaylee, and she smiled. "Thank you," she beamed.

"But, don't open them until you finish eating."

We spent the rest of our meal talking about the new babies, and focusing on things Kaylee knew about. To be quite honest, I was feeling a little out of the conversation, but I marveled at just how much Will knew about her world. I could tell that they were really close, and as I watched them interact, I realized just what a great father Will would make someday.

We finished our meal and got back into Will's car. "I'm sleepy," Kaylee said as Will helped her get buckled into her seat.

"You just rest, little lady," he said before kissing her forehead. "We'll get you home."

Will climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. The drive to his cousin's house was relatively short, but Kaylee had fallen asleep in the short drive. I took the keys from his hand and opened the front door as he grabbed the sleeping child from her seat, gingerly easing her out as not to wake her. As I closed the door behind us, he nodded his head toward the hallway and the middle door.

Opening the door, I noticed the four-poster canopy bed in the middle of the room, the pink netting trailing from each post. A faint pink nightlight illuminated the room, and a small table and chairs sat to the side, all of the preparations for a tea party laid out. This was the epitome of the perfect little girl's room.

"Middle drawer - she should have some pajamas in there."

I walked to the drawer and pulled out a small green printed nightgown. Will lay the little girl on her bed, and looked over at me. "Help me?"

I held the little girl's head as he pulled the shirt over her head, quickly replacing it with the gown. I assisted by pulling her shoes and shorts off of her feet and legs. Will lifted her off of the bed once again while I pulled back the coverlet and sheet on her bed, placing the pillow back before he lay her down.

"I needa go potty," a groggy voice spoke. I looked over to see a half awake Kaylee rubbing her eyes.

"OK, sweetie, you go ahead. I'll wait right here to tuck you in."

I watched as she walked uneasily down the hallway and into the restroom across the hall. "She's so cute," I said, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"She has her moments," he nodded, taking a seat opposite me. "When Mark and Jules moved back to Lima, she was just a baby. He's an only child, and so am I, so we're more like brothers. I've always felt really protective of her, and now - of Taylor and Hunter."

"You don't see it, do you?"

Will glanced over at me. "What?"

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Will smiled at me. "Yeah, I guess she does. She's always been my little buddy."

"Will, you're a sucker for her!"

We both turned when we heard the giggling behind us. Kaylee stood in her doorway, her hand covering her mouth. "Will, Emma just called you a candy!"

I giggled at her innocent remark, and watched as Will went to her, sweeping her up into his arms, gently tossing her on the bed. "What, you mean I'm not sweet like a candy?"

Kaylee reached up and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, you are, but you're not a sucker. You're more like a Reese Cup."

Will tickled the little girl. "Well, if I'm a Reese's, you're a Snickers bar, cause you giggle so much." Her laughter filled the room as Will continued to tickler her sides.

"What are you, Emma?"

The question threw me for a loop as I looked over at Will and Kaylee. "I don't really know," I said, my fingers playing absentmindedly with a thread on the coverlet.

Will's voice filled the air before I could speak. "Emma - she's like a chocolate truffle. Beautiful on the outside, but the really good stuff is inside."

I looked over and our eyes met. "That's so sweet," I said, my hand falling to rest on his. "Thank you."

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Well, it's the truth."

We heard the giggles once again, and turned to see that Kaylee had covered her eyes. "If you're gonna kiss her now, I'm not gonna watch."

Will stood up from the end of the bed and motioned for Kaylee to put her head on the pillow. "Grampa James and Nana will be here tomorrow morning. You need to get some sleep so you can take them to meet Hunter and Taylor tomorrow."

Kaylee lay down on the pillow and held her arms over her head as Will pulled the covers up to her chest. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Night, Kay-Kay - I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, too. You are staying here with me, right?"

He smiled. "Yes, sweetheart - I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. I'll be in the room right across the hall."

I stood to leave, but was stopped. "Emma?"

I looked down at the little girl, who was motioning for me to lean down. As I did, she leaned up and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for staying at my house. I love you."

I kissed her forehead gently. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"Now, get some sleep," Will said, straightening her covers over her one last time. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

As we made our way down the hall, I noticed the many family pictures that lined the walls of the Schuester's home. Most were of Kaylee, of course, but there were others. A large wedding photo hung above the mantle, and I couldn't help but notice Will standing beside his cousin. "You clean up nice," I said, nodding toward the portrait.

"Yeah," he said. "That seems like so long ago."

I could feel the tension in the air, now that we were actually alone and there was no one or nothing to divert our attention from each other.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm thirsty. Can I get you a drink?"

I followed Will into the kitchen and watched as he opened the fridge. "Let's see, there's Kool-Aid, apple juice, chocolate milk, Capri Suns and - Ah! There it is." He closed the refrigerator door, two bottles of beer in his hand. "There's wine coolers, too - if those are more your fancy."

I nodded and watched as he replaced one of the beers, exchanging it for a peach wine cooler. He opened the bottle and handed it to me, then motioned for me to follow him back into the living room. Taking a seat on one end of the couch, I wiped the mouth of my drink with my shirt tail before taking a sip. Will had taken a seat on the other side of the couch, propping his leg up on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, what now?"

I was speechless. I wasn't sure what to do. I was in the home of a virtual stranger, and he was asking me what to do. "I'm not sure."

Will sat up and turned to face me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, not knowing how to voice my feelings. "I guess - well, I'm usually not good with the six and under set, but Kaylee - she's so sweet - and she told me she loved me."

Will looked me in the eyes. "How could she not? You have that effect on us Schuesters, I guess."

My heart sped up at his revelation. _Had he really just said what I thought? _

He must have realized what he said, too, because he stood up quickly, placing his bottle on the coffee table as he walked over to the bookshelves near the mantle. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Um, sure."

I listened as he called out the titles of several movies, doing my best not to pick something too mushy or romantic. We had promised that we were going to go slow, and as tempting as it would have been to pick a sappy romantic comedy, we both decided on _Forrest Gump_.

Will took his place on his end of the couch, and motioned for me to scoot closer to him. I did so reluctantly, not because I didn't want to be close to him, but because I wasn't sure of what was to come, or what he expected. Before I knew it, he had wrapped his arm around me and taken my other hand in his. I had to admit, it was nice, just to sit and watch a movie with him. His arm was warm around my shoulder, and eventually I lay my head over on his shoulder, closing my eyes and allowing myself to dream for a minute.

"Hey, Emma, wake up. The movie's over."

I opened my eyes to see Will's face mere inches from mine. "We dozed off, and the movie's over."

I sat up quickly, straightening out my shirt as I stood. "I guess I should get going, it's…" I noticed the time on the clock. "It's almost four o'clock."

Will smiled. "Your car is still at the hospital."

I sighed. "It is, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah." He started to fumble in his pocket. "If you want to take my car, you can - I'll…"

"I can't do that," I replied, my voice a little more curt than I had meant for it to be. "It's only a couple of hours until your Aunt and Uncle are supposed to get here, right? That's not too long. I'll just wait, and if you'll drive me back to get my car.."

"Sure thing," Will said as he removed the DVD from the player and put it back in its case.

The silence was deafening as he stood at the entertainment center until he turned on the stereo. "Emma, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

He turned back to me and extended his hand. Pulling me up to standing, he kept my hand as we walked to an open space in the living room. "For bailing on our first date. I feel so bad."

"Why?" I questioned. "We had dinner, and a movie, and now - dancing. Isn't that what people usually do on a first date? Some combination of those three?"

He looked at me quizzically as I wrapped my arm around his neck. Slowly he began to move us around the small area. John Mayer was playing on the stereo, and as he willed gravity to leave him be, I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest.

"You aren't really counting this as our first date, are you?"

I smiled up at him, his eyes glistening in the faint light of the living room. "Dinner? Movie? Dancing? There's really only one thing missing."

I had hoped I didn't sound too forward, but was pleasantly surprised as a smirk crossed his lips. "Yeah, there is, isn't there?"

As if in slow motion, his lips descended on mine, gently at first - much like our first kiss shared in the halls of McKinley High. I felt my heartbeat quicken as his kiss intensified, and my breaths became more labored and insistent, as neither of us wanted to be the first to push away. Finally I had to as I felt my knees going weak.

"Wow." He sounded winded; but the look in his eyes was nothing but amazing as he winked at me. "And I thought the first one was the best."

"Oh, yeah - um - the first one was pretty amazing, but that one was just - spectacular."

His hands came up as he cupped both of my cheeks in his hands. "Well, they say the third time is the charm."

Once again his lips were on mine, this time more insistent as I felt his tongue gently graze along my bottom lip. We'd only been kissing for a few seconds, but once again I felt that weak feeling in my knees. I started to swoon as his hands worked down my shoulders and wrapped around my back, pulling me in close to his body. I could feel the planes of his chest pressed against mine, and I sighed into his mouth. Before I knew it, he had swept me into his arms and I was on the couch, his body over mine as his mouth trailed from my lips to my neck, his kisses igniting fire beneath my skin.

"Will? Emma? Where are you?"

We both stood up and looked over at Kaylee, her teddy bear firmly cuddled to her chest. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she choked back a sob.

Will was to her in an instant, pulling her into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "What's wrong, Kay-Kay?"

She was full-on crying now. "I…I went to look for….you and you weren't….in the room. I…." She sniffled and then lay her head on his shoulder. "I thought you had left me here alone."

Will picked her up and kissed her cheek as he stroked her hair. "No way, baby doll. Never."

He walked toward me and sat down in the armchair, all the while stroking her hair and patting her back. "I would never leave you alone."

"But you weren't in the bedroom?"

He smiled as he pulled her from his chest. "Nope, but I am here. Emma, too. See, we both stayed, just like we said we would."

She sniffled again, and I reached into my purse and handed Will a tissue. I watched as he gently dried her tears. "How about I get you something to drink, and then I'll tuck you in again, alright?"

She nodded her head, and Will lifted her off his lap, sitting her gently in the chair. "You sit here with Emma, and I'll be right back."

I sat on the couch now, my eyes not leaving the saddened little girl. "Kaylee, I am sorry that you thought we had left you alone."

She hugged her teddy bear and looked up at me. "It's alright, Emma." She hugged her bear tighter and pulled her feet up into the chair, covering them with her nightgown.

"Are you cold?" I said, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the sofa. I placed it over her tiny body and she smiled.

"Emma, are you and Will going to have a baby?"

Her question threw me for a loop as I looked up at Will, who had just walked back into the room with a glass of apple juice. His eyes were widened as he comprehended what she had just asked me.

"No, Kaylee. Why would you…"

She giggled as she took the cup from Will. "My friend Rachel at school told me that my Mommy had a baby in her tummy because my Daddy kissed her too much. You and Will were kissing a lot - and so I just figured that you were going to have a baby, too."

I fought back a laugh as Will stepped in. "Well, Rachel was half right - when two people kiss each other, it means they like each other a lot, but they have to be married before they can have a baby."

Kaylee was silent for a moment, drinking her juice. "So, does that mean you are going to get married?"

Will was about to open his mouth when we saw headlights in the driveway. "I think your grandparents are here, Kay." I sat on the couch as Will opened the front door, greeting his Aunt and Uncle. Kaylee bounded from the couch as she ran to hug them as well.

"My, Kaylee - you're up late," Will's Aunt Claire said, hugging her granddaughter.

"Nope, just getting some juice. Will and Emma are the best babysitters ever."

I watched as the little girl took her grandmother's hand as they headed back toward her bedroom. Will stood in the foyer talking to his Uncle, then motioned to me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, and taking his hand, we walked out into the faint light of sunrise. The ride back toward the hospital was silent, save for the music coming through the speakers of the car.

As we pulled into the parking deck, Will found a spot and climbed out of the drivers side, walking around to take my hand as we walked toward my car. "Well, I guess it's a good thing it's Saturday," he said, a chuckle evident in his voice. "Otherwise, we'd be an awfully tired lot going into work."

I laughed along with him as we approached my car. Will leaned against the back end as he took my other hand. I stood in front of him, and looking into his eyes, I smiled. "Thanks for an unforgettable first date," I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I had fun."

Will shook his head. "Certainly you're not _**really**_ going to consider this our first date?"

I nodded. "Sure am. I already told you, it had all the components of a first date. A pretty good first date, at that."

He stood up and, still holding my hands, leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "OK, so then - how about tonight? Our SECOND DATE - dinner at my house. Again. This time I promise it'll happen."

I smiled. "I'd like that - a lot, actually."

"Be there at seven?"

I nodded as he took my keys and opened my door for me. As I climbed into the driver's seat, he leaned in once again and kissed me. "I'll see you at seven."

Closing my door, I watched him as he walked back to his car and climbed in. I backed out of my spot and gave him a wave as I passed. Pulling out onto the highway, I watched as his car turned in the opposite direction. As the silhouette of his car faded into the distance, I looked over at the beautiful sunrise.

Yes, today was indeed going to be a good day.

* * *

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a dream. I had to get it out of my head while it was still fresh, because well - it was just too sweet and sappy not to write.

I am sure many of you have noticed that I often write 4-5 year olds into my stories and it is because I think Will Schuester would be absolutely ADORABLE with a child that age. Plus, any man who can be so sweet with a child that age just melts my heart into a puddle of goo.

Thanks for reading, and expect a new chapter of Falling Away within the week.

Special thanks to the Twitter crew (you know who you are) for all the funny tweets and inspiration you've given me over the last two days. You gals rock, and I mean that with all my heart!

Much love to you all! ~Jilly


End file.
